Star Spangled Banner
by winggirl6577
Summary: Thor has Jane. Natasha has Clint. Tony has Pepper. But who do Bruce and Steve have? rated T for general squee! Mild slash in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Steve Rodgers sat at the bar. He grimaced as he heard a giggle behind him and knocked a shot back. The burn distracted him for a moment but a low voice sounded again. He refilled his glass and leaned back. It really wasn't their fault. Tony _had _almost died a week ago. He really understood, but this was ridiculous. He sighed at the sound of another giggle. He drained the glass as it was muffled and morphed into a moan as the occupants of the couch tangled. He set his glass down and stood, ignoring the suddenly straightened and blushing couple on the couch. Tony placed an arm around Pepper and grinned as Steve walked by.

Steve nodded, but didn't pause as he made his way to the gym. His metabolism had already burned away any relief the alcohol gave him from the clarity of his memories. He shook his head as he remembered the one person that he might've had the chance to be with. Like Tony and Pepper. But then he woke up and everything was different and well… so was he. He shook off his thoughts again as he reached the gym and grabbed a bag. This was the only way for him, the only way to forget.

He hooked the bag onto the chain and started. He pounded the bag, imprinting his pain and memories into it instead of the front of his brain. He was relieved as his mind numbed and his body went on auto pilot, driving hit after hit into the canvas. It reached a crescendo when the ache passed into the trance-like state he was in. With a pained grunt and a particularly hard punch, the bag was knocked from its hook and hit the wall 10 feet behind it, splitting open and spilling sand across the floor. He sighed and grabbed another bag, hooking it to the chain. He started again. It was going to be a late night.

* * *

The lead of Dr. Bruce Banner's pencil broke. For the fifth time in about as many minutes. Maybe less. Jane's speech at the other end of the room was broken again by Thor. For the past few weeks, she had been trying to get him to understand that magic was only a higher form of science, nothing more. But Thor had been… distracting her. Thoroughly. At least once every minute.

That, coupled with his archaic descriptions of his love for her and his… too intimate talk of her body, had Bruce on edge and wanting to throw something. Possibly Thor. Through a wall. Bruce's train of thought ended sharply with a snap as his hand clenched too tightly around his pencil. He dropped the pieces and shoved violently away form his desk. His chair fell completely as he stood, clattering noisily to the ground. His hand automatically came up to run through his hair, brushing it from his eyes a he stormed form the room.

He felt his heartbeat increase well enough without the warning beeping from his monitoring bracelet. In fact, he could see it, every beat tinged in green. He made his way quickly to the room Tony had prepared for him, barreling through the halls, his shoes lying in shreds behind him. His shirt had almost ripped completely off by the time he made it. He squeezed his incredibly larger mass through the door and heard it seal behind him. He grunted a thanks to JARVIS but then all he knew was green.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bruce let his head fall back and he closed his eyes in complete relaxation. He had his headphones in and his music playing. He had chosen a generally unused part of the tower to hide out in, so he wouldn't be disturbed. He felt he deserved at least an hour or two of R & R before he was expected to do anything work related. He deserved it for all the work he had put in last night. He had only gotten a quick two hours of sleep on one of the cots that he and Tony had set up in the lab. He had been in the lab since earlier in the morning, then he had stayed up till last night, too.

Once he had gotten something to eat, he grabbed his newly issued Stark-pod and found a place to disappear to for a while. He still hadn't managed not grinning whenever he thought of the name of the music player. Tony really couldn't resist plastering his name on everything, from buildings to cell phones. Although, he still hadn't fixed the name on the tower. There was only an 'A' left, but Tony had made excuses until everyone just dropped the issue.

Bruce scrolled through the songs Tony had put on the player and chose shuffle. This was his first time listening since getting it. He sighed and relaxed further into the couch as the music started. He was there for a while, on the verge of falling asleep, when he suddenly heard a noise outside his music. It was quickly getting louder. He opened his eyes and turned his head toward the noise in confusion. But then he was shooting up and watching in dismay as Clint charged toward him, Natasha hot on his heels. They were both grinning like mad men and carrying pistols and other war paraphernalia, thankfully not the lethal types. They were having a water fight.

Bruce scrambled for safety as Clint jumped up on the couch, but just as he was about to say something, a new song came on. As his ears bled to the new soundtrack, he became caught in the crossfire. Then they were gone. Bruce had finally managed to get his headphones out and dryly observed the room. They had left behind a few casualties. Bruce for one, sitting dazed against the coffee table. The couch, which was soaked and torn with stuffing pouring out, could be considered the second but it was in a tight race with the carpet which was soggy and somehow covered in feathers from the pillows. The final casualty would have to be the Stark-pod. It flickered once more than gave a dieing fizzle. Bruce found it strange that Tony didn't make it waterproof.

He sat there, stunned and dazed, not even noticing another walking up until he dropped a towel on his head. Bruce started and looked up in time to see Steve drop down to sit next to him, just as thoroughly soaked as he. They sat in silence for a moment as Bruce used his towel to dry his arms, face, and hair before dabbing hopelessly at his shirt. Suddenly, he grinned and started chuckling. Steve looked at him in surprise but soon was grinning too, the whole situation finally sinking in. They laughed far too hard for far too long, egging each other on just when they would start to calm down

Finally, they sat in a heap, leaning against each other and sprawled everywhere else. They sat in comfortable silence for the better part of the hour of relaxation Bruce had wanted. They got up once their stomachs started growling, Steve giving Bruce a hand up. They walked off to the kitchen, feathers in their hair, half dry and all. Bruce had never been so relaxed. Neither had Steve.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was movie night. It had been Natasha's turn to pick and she wanted to see S.A.L.T... Again, for the third time. Even Jane groaned quietly at the choice while Tony immediately started griping about the mess he had to clean up the last time, when someone *coughStevecough* had said something about Russians and had almost caused the Natashapocalypse. But he settled down as the movie started. They sat in their normal groups, Tony and Pepper laying on the couch, Natasha draped over Clint as they sat in their armchair. Jane and Thor snuggled comfortably on the love seat that was on the other side of the couch.

Bruce sat on the ground in front of the couch to lean against the armrest while Steve was sprawled across the floor. He had stolen a pillow from somewhere and was out before the first ten minutes of the movie were over. Bruce, who had seen the movie even more than the others, having watched it on his own, instead observed the occupants of the room.

Jane and Thor stared into each others eyes. They didn't even flinch from a loud noise coming from the movie. They seemed to be the only two people in their own little world. Tony and Pepper were spooned on the couch asleep as well, though, as Bruce watched Tony encircled an arm around Peppers waist. Pepper leaned further into his embrace. Bruce turned to Natasha and Clint, who seemed to be the only ones still watching the movie. Even as he watched, Natasha whispered something into Clint's ear that caused a rare bright smile to eclipse his face. He turned and whispered something back, then turned more to place a kiss behind her ear, smirking as she relaxed more. Bruce finally faced the last occupant in the room.

Steve was sleeping peacefully. Bruce was astonished by how big Steve looked. He knew it was just the placement of the furniture and the darkness of the room, but, with Steve lying in front of him like some exotic rug, he felt small. And Bruce was not a small guy. Bruce felt something well up inside his chest as his eyes traced the lean form. Bruce felt safe, protected, surrounded like he was. He knew that every one of his friends around him would be able to stop any force that came for him, even at a moment's notice. It was a nice feeling, to be encircled by people he trusted, the only ones he could actually count as friends. He smiled as his mind started to drift. His life has really changed since he had come to the tower. For once in his life, he could actually say it had changed for the better. Even if his friends seemed out to get him sometimes. Bruce closed his eyes. He was asleep before the movie was half over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Steve pushed the pan off the burner and turned off the stove. He stirred for a while longer to check the consistency and to make sure the crème wouldn't burn before it was cool enough to pour. Finally, it had cooled enough and Steve turned to pour it gently over the cake he had prepared. Once it was all in the new dish, he set the pan in the sink and placed the dish in the oven. He turned on the boiler and set the timer. While he was waiting for the 20 minutes to be up, he quickly cleaned the dishes and wiped the counters off.

When he heard the beeping, signifying it was done, he pulled it out. He inhaled slowly. It was perfect. The crème was golden brown on top and the aroma coming off it was heavenly. He covered it in tinfoil and placed it next to the dishes he had already made. He had been cooking since noon, making dishes he knew were Bruce's favorite. It was Bruce's birthday and he had said he didn't want any celebration. So instead, everyone was throwing their own little surprises in all day.

It had began in the morning when Bruce woke up to breakfast in bed, green eggs and ham, courtesy of Natasha and Clint. Then, Tony had brought him to the lab and presented him with a pair of Hulk-proof pants he had made. They were bright purple. Pepper had helped him sizing it to Bruce and the Hulk without either noticing. Tony wanted him to try them on, see if they fit him, but Bruce had said no. Then Tony had proceeded to force him into the bathroom and wouldn't let him out until he did. They fit perfectly.

Jane had given him some copies of interesting new theories she was working on. Thor must have remembered all the times he had smashed Bruce's favorite mugs and had bought him several new ones. One that stuck out was a chibi Hulk standing on one side that had punched a chibi Thor that was flying through the air on the other. Steve had chosen to make dinner and have a movie night with Bruce. So he had made all his favorite dishes and got a new movie that neither of them had seen and was expecting Bruce over at five.

Steve was just glad that his room had its own kitchenette and dinning room, otherwise the cake would have been demolished, whether the others knew it was for Bruce or not. He would put the leftover cake in the kitchen tomorrow. He went to set the table and, just when he had finished placing the food on the table, he heard a knock at the door. He went to open it and smiled at Bruce who was wearing, or seemed to be recently stuffed into, a Hulk shirt and had his hair mussed adorably. Steve welcomed him in and they sat down to eat. He had prepared a spicy curry that he knew Bruce had loved while he was in India, a crispy salad, and a noodle dish to top it off. They spent almost an hour after finishing the meal just talking.

Finally, they moved to the living room where Steve had had Tony help him set up his still ridiculously huge television for a movie. He let Bruce put the movie in while he went to get them cake and glasses of milk to go with it. Once the movie had finished, they took their plates and glasses to the kitchen where Steve washed and Bruce dried the dishes. They talked and moved back to the living room to sit and more comfortably debate whatever topics came to mind. When they started yawning, Steve was surprised to find it was almost midnight. He offered Bruce his couch to sleep on for the night and was all ready with a pillow and blankets before Bruce had even accepted. Bruce borrowed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt to sleep in. They said good night and Bruce made himself comfortable on Steve's couch.

Bruce woke to the smell of coffee and omelets cooking on the stove and left about mid-morning to make his way back to his room. He never noticed the curious eyes following his form as he left Steve's room. Nor did he notice the small mischievous smiles of his teammates as everyone but him and Steve met in the penthouse's common room. All he cared about was getting to the lab to start working on Dr. Fosters theories and how to keep Steve's shirt without him noticing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

If Bruce had thought his teammates' activities were bad before, he knew a new hell now. He had walked into the lab one the morning, and everything was normal. He had left to go and eat something at about one and came back to find Tony and Pepper. Kissing. A lot. He debated if it was worth trying to ignore them or waiting for them to notice him but decided it wasn't. They seemed to be completely ignorant of him in the short time he had debated staying there. Although, he was almost sure he had seen Tony waving him away. So, he had left his lab and resigned himself to finding a new activity for the day.

Hmm, maybe Clint or Steve would want to go on a walk with him. Thor was always up for watching a movie, and he could help Tony on his mission of educating the Asgardian about the Earth's many movies, a huge part of the culture. According to Tony at least. Bruce absent-mindedly walked through the kitchen and into the living room. He was almost in the middle of the room before he even noticed that the armchair had someone in it, and two steps closer before he noticed it actually had two people in it. He turned and left to go up to the roof. It looked like Clint was too busy to go for a walk now. He considered trying to find Thor or Jane but considering the others sudden occupancy, he didn't think he could see another interaction between his last two teammates in a relationship. His decision was cemented as he saw a pair of shoes with the socks stuffed inside propping open the roof door.

He stepped out into the sun to see Steve laying out near the edge of the roof. However, he paused when he observed Steve more closely. He had his arms behind his head comfortably and a breeze ruffled his golden hair. He looked completely and totally relaxed. He was also wearing nothing but a red, white, and blue Speedo. 'Tony got him that', Bruce observed dazedly. He had never seen Steve anything other then fully clothed. Bruce for one, couldn't figure out why. He didn't know why Steve didn't walk around completely naked all day. He'd say Steve had a god-like body, but Thor had had trouble in the beginning with wearing clothes in the morning. Steve's body was pure human perfection. His golden skin traveled unblemished over ridges of bundled muscle.

He stood there ogling at Steve for what seemed like hours, not wanting to alert the other of his presence. He almost didn't notice Steve stirring but when he did, he quietly snuck down a couple of steps. He waited a couple moments but the walked back up, louder, and glanced out. Steve looked up immediately, kneeling, having been about to lie out on his stomach. Bruce let his eyes follow Steve's suddenly frantic movements as he gathered his clothes, a light pink blush spreading across his cheeks. Bruce immediately smiled as an idea came to him. Steve stopped trying to cover himself and uncertainly smiled back.

"One minute." said Bruce, and he disappeared, scrambling back down the stairs. When he came back out of his rooms he grabbed a towel. He reappeared at the top of the stairs to see Steve still sitting on his towel. He stayed hesitantly in the shade for a moment before he stepped out, showing his bare chest and quickly stepping out of his shorts. Revealing a dark green Speedo. Steve smiled, and they both relaxed. He brought his towel over by Steve's laying down beside him. They lay back down and spent an awkward couple minutes trying to decide if it was worth embarrassing themselves further by talking or not. Bruce eventually chuckled and broke the silence.

"Tony." It was all he had to say and then they both relaxed, reminiscing about past parties and stupid things their friends had done. When they had both got enough sun, they got dressed and went back inside. Steve walked Bruce back to his room and, when it was time to say goodbye, he hugged Bruce.

"Thank you." he whispered, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. Then, he walked away. Bruce stood in shock for a while, because Steve used to be afraid, and nobody touched him normally. Then, he let a smile break out on his face. It wouldn't go away for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

Steve walked to the lab. In his hands he held a sports drink and a plate with a sandwich on it. He reached the lab and glanced in. The room was a forest of machines. There were robots rolling around and he could just barely see a head with tousled brown hair sitting in front of a screen. Steve gave the room a better look over as he opened the door quietly and spied a body laying in one of the cots set up at the side of the room. He closed the door gently behind him.

Bruce had been in the lab fro two days and was heading for his third. Jane had been bringing him food when she could remember but it seemed compulsive of all the scientists to forget sleep, food, and drink. The only reason Tony was sleeping was because Pepper had been by earlier that night. Jane had gone out somewhere with Thor that night and Clint and Natasha were out on a mission. So the responsibility had fallen to him, not that he minded.

As Steve watched, Bruce input an equation and the screen filled with data. Suddenly red flashed and Bruce pressed a key. He typed something else and waited again. Same result. Steve watched one more cycle before he interrupted. Setting the food down he scooped Bruce's hands into his, grabbing them away from the keyboard. Bruce looked slowly up, tired eyes glassy with the reflection of the screen. Steve pulled at his hands causing the chair to swivel until Bruce faced the other table where the food rested. He leaned up against the counter as Bruce opened his mouth to protest. He wasn't against bullying his forgetful friend into recognizing his bodies needs. But it turned out not to be needed as Bruce closed his mouth and turned toward the food.

He grabbed the sandwich and mechanically took a bite and chewed. He took another bite. Steve could almost see the moment when, halfway through the sandwich, the energy hit his system. His eyes brightened ad he devoured the rest of the sandwich. Once he was done with that he chugged half the sports drink and looked back at Steve.

"Thanks." Steve just nodded in acknowledgement. He let Bruce sit there till he finished the rest of the drink, then he stood.

"Alright, come on." Bruce looked up blearily, already tired again. Steve smiled gently at the tired, confused look on Bruce's face. He gathered up the plate and bottle and took Bruce's hand. He pulled gently until Bruce stood. Steve maneuvered his way back through the tables and other obstacles, leading Bruce behind him. They stopped by the door so Steve could dump the bottle and open the door. Neither commented when in the pause, their fingers laced together. They walked through the halls with a quick stop by the kitchen till they got to Bruce's rooms. Steve opened the door and hesitated but Bruce led him in. Steve followed him through his rooms. They were very different then his, and for the first time he realized how much thought Tony had put into them. How much he knew about each of them. The rooms were a reflection of their personality, and he realized how much trust he had shown by letting Bruce into his. He wondered if Bruce knew how much trust he was showing Steve. Steve thought he did.

He compared his old-fashioned, crowded, brightly lit rooms to Bruce's darker colored, Spartan, modern room. The walls were a dark blue, the couches crème colored. He wondered briefly what the others rooms looked like. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by Bruce opening his bedroom door. He froze, watching Bruce tug on his hand ineffectually.

"Bruce?" Steve mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. He shuffled back a couple steps but stopped when their hands were stretched almost to breaking apart.

"Just stay until I'm asleep." Bruce whispered. Steve wavered but gave in when he met Bruce's pleading gaze. They walked into Bruce's bedroom. Bruce deposited Steve on his bed and took off his shoes, going to the closet to change. He appeared moments later and pushed Steve to get him farther on the bed. There was a moment when Bruce stood over Steve and there eyes met, that Steve felt something flare in his stomach. But then Steve sat back up to remove his shoes.

'Coward' Steve berated himself, remembering the look in Bruce's eyes. He fought a shiver as he scooted over so Bruce could slide in next to him. He froze as Bruce turned to burrow into his side but Bruce whispered again.

"Please." Steve hesitated one more second but then relaxed, pulling Bruce closer and putting an arm around him. Steve placed his other hand behind his head and stroked Bruce's arm. Bruce was completely relaxed and almost asleep in a matter of seconds. Steve laid there and listened as Bruce's breathing leveled out. He was almost sure he knew why Bruce was acting like this. He knew that everyone had mostly accepted the Hulk. He knew that Bruce had complete control of his other side now that he had reached out to his other half. But there still seemed to be a bubble around him that nobody was willing to breech. Plus the years before this all when Bruce had isolated himself in the jungle. Bruce was touch-starved. He only seemed to allow himself to act on it when he was on the end of his tether, when he was so tired he couldn't stop himself. Steve closed his eyes and gathered Bruce more firmly to his side. He would find a way to fix this. He promised. Then he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bruce was confused. He was happy, but confused. All of today he had been _touched_ by the others. More than he has been the entire time he's been at the tower He had woken up the day before in Steve's arms. He had been awkward, but Steve had seemed totally at ease, even hugging him and (maybe) kissing his forehead (just a brush of lips). Then he had promptly disappeared for the day. Bruce had gone to the lab, taken one look at the formula that had stumped him in the dead of night, and solved it immediately. The accomplishment buoyed him through the rest of the day until he was able to stop himself before starting a new stage of his experiment. He had learned his lesson, more sleep = better work. He went to the kitchen, ate some leftover Chinese takeout, then went to bed.

He woke up the next morning and went to the main kitchen, which was when whatever was going on had started. It was small at first, but still surprising. Thor greeted him with his customary loud voice, but a hand clapping his shoulder startled him. It rested there for a moment and Bruce stood, completely still in shock. Thor went back to eating as if nothing had happened. Bruce shook it off, Thor was probably just slipping into his Asgardian culture like he did when he was wont to. He continued on and made his tea, then leaned against the counter and listened to his teammates' discussion. He glanced up as Natasha and Clint walked in arguing about something. Clint spotted him and jumped to his side.

"Right Bruce? You agree don't you?" He asked, sliding an arm around Bruce's shoulders. Bruce's mind blanked, going to the warmth he could feel pressed into his side where Clint stood. "Just say yes." He whispered into Bruce's ear.

"Uh… Yes?" Bruce hesitantly said. Clint nearly exploded.

"See! Bruce agrees! And someone as brilliant as Bruce would definitely know what he's talking about!" Clint then squeezed him in a one armed hug and was off again. Bruce sat dazed, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks and an answering warmth in his chest from getting touched and even complimented. He then looked at Natasha.

"What did I just agree to?" He asked her. She smirked.

"That Scooby Doo is way better then Snoopy from Charlie Brown." Bruce shrugged.

"Can't argue with that logic." Then he drained the rest of his tea. He went to his lab, feeling lighter than air. He worked for an hour or so before hearing Tony stumble in, clearly only on his second cup of coffee. He banged around for a while but eventually woke up. They continued working for a while until Bruce was almost done with his project. But the colony he was working on had mutated unexpectedly in the last stages. He called Tony over.

"Hey, what do you make of this? I've never seen it mutate like this before." Tony came over. But instead of standing in his customary position, to the side, he grabbed the back of Bruce's chair and leaned over his shoulder. Bruce almost stopped breathing. People being this close to him was rare, it normally happened when he had just de-hulked and one of his teammates would come over to swaddle him in a blanket. He would always savor the time he got wrapped in someone else's arms as they led him to the Quinjet. But today, three separate times even, he had been touched. Purposely, in a friendly way.

"Ah, here." Tony enlarged the screen with a flick and pointed. "Right here, you missed the sign." Bruce almost face palmed.

"I hate it when I miss something stupid like that.." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Hmmm… Time to take a break I think. Come get lunch with me?" Bruce froze again.

"Yeah… Yeah that'd be great." He smiled at Tony who grinned and started gathering his things. Bruce quickly went back to the step he had messed up and changed the equation. He set the experiment to run itself until it reached the point where he had left off, adding the equations he already had plugged in as it went. He stepped out with Tony, turning off the lights as he went.

"I was thinking, there's a new restaurant where we demolished that street. You remember that? The giant insects? That one. I think I remember where it is… I wonder if they serve breadsticks?" Bruce just smiled.

Once they got back, Bruce went straight to the lab. He was able to get to the last stage of his experiment before 5:30 and told JARVIS to alert him when it was almost done as he input the last equation. He found food already made in the kitchen and prepared a plate for himself. He was joined not long after by Pepper, Jane, and to his surprise, Darcy. They had apparently gone shopping for the day and now gathered, giggling, at the dinning room table. Bruce finished the rest of his meal and went to the sink to wash his dish. When he turned back around however, he froze. Pepper, Jane, and Darcy stood in a semi-circle around him. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped as they all smiled at once.

"Ah… Hi?" There was an explosion of movement as he was assaulted. Jane and Darcy securely grabbed his arms and dragged him toward the table. Pepper led the way and went to pull out a chair for him. He struggled against them, trying to get them to stop.

"Oh, calm down, Brucie! We only need to test out some of the things we bought!" Jane shouted cheerfully as she hauled him toward the table, Pepper pitching in while Darcy switched places to push from behind.

"It's all in the name of science!" Darcy helpfully chirped. Bruce regretted his decision to wear socks as he slid across the hardwood floor. He had almost given up hope as they neared the table when,

"Dr. Banner, your experiment has reached Phase 3." Bruce jumped.

"What already?! I'm sorry, I have to go! Not that this hasn't been… fun or anything…" Bruce grimaced at the blatant lie. "Maybe if you find Thor, he would be happy to test your products!" Then he ducked out of the room. He had seen Jane mouthing 'Phase 3?' to herself as he finally broke free. He didn't blame her, he had no idea what Phase 3 was either. As he got a good distance away from the kitchen, he slowed.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, doctor?"

"What's Phase 3?" There was a pause.

"That is yet to be determined, sir." Bruce smiled and continued on his way.

He had about 20 minutes to wait now and he started thinking about his day. He had never felt so warm, he thought, except maybe when his mom was still alive. He knew what it was too. He felt loved. But he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Not because of the day's activities, never because of that, but because the one person he had wanted to see, to be touched by… hadn't. In fact, he hadn't seen him since the night they spent together. His train of thought was broken by the lab door opening for Darcy.

"Hey, Bruce." She smiled at him. He watched as she walked closer. She was walking weird, maybe she was hurt?

"Hey, Darcy. Are you okay?" She looked startled for a second before a forced-looking smile appeared. Then she seemed to regain confidence and it became more natural.

"Oh, I'm perfect… How are you?" And here she fluttered her eyelashes. Suddenly it hit him, what she was doing. She was flirting with him, trying to be seductive. Uhh… Did she know?

"I'm fine, just waiting for this to finish" She smiled wider and flipped her hair. She was, all of a sudden, very close, almost touching him. Then she put her hands on his knees.

"Can I help you wait?" He jerked his chair back and it rolled until he was a good foot away from her. He wouldn't let this continue any farther.

"Not that I'm not… flattered, but I don't think you could help me." Her eyes widened and he watched understanding wash over her. Then she laughed.

"You're gay?" Bruce nodded. Darcy looked at him carefully for a moment. "Who is it?" Bruce fidgeted under her gaze.

"Who's what?" She rolled her eyes

"Who's your crush? Come on, don't play stupid, it doesn't look good on you. Is it someone I know?" Bruce didn't answer. "So, that's a yes… Is it Tony? Clint? Thor? Steve?" Bruce cut her off.

"Darcy stop it, you're-"

"So it's Steve? That's cute!" Bruce started to panic.

"No, Darcy, that's ridicul-" She gave him a look and he gave up. He sighed and nodded.

"Does he know?"

"No, not unless he figured it out or someone else found out and told him…" Bruce moaned and rubbed his eyes. Why did Darcy have to make him think about this? A beeping interrupted Darcy, who had just opened her mouth to say something. He turned to observe his colony and let relief radiate through him as Darcy moved to leave and some control came back to him. Darcy wandered toward the door.

"You know, everyone would accept it, if you two were to be together… If he makes you happy, go for it." Then she was gone. Bruce continued along with his experiment. When he finally allowed himself to acknowledge _whatever_ just happened, he snorted. Why was she trying to seduce _him_? Did she even know how old he was?

Once he was finished with his experiment he decided to take the night off. He started regretting it the moment he turned the corner and saw someone leaning against the wall next to his door. He paused and wondered if he would be able to duck back and go somewhere else, but it was too late. They had already looked up.

"What's up, sleepyhead?" Steve asked, smiling. Bruce just barely managed to not groan or roll his eyes.

"I've just had the weirdest day of my life. Stop being so happy." Steve started to look worried and followed Bruce in as he went to his kitchenette.

"Was it a bad day?" Bruce paused, considering.

"No," He decided. "It was a great day, fantastic really. An amazing day. Just confusing and really, _really, _weird." Steve smiled.

"Tell me about it?" So Bruce explained everything that happened that day. Except the part about Darcy and the following confession. Steve was a great listener, laughing when he heard about Clint and Natasha's argument and the girls' attack. Bruce wavered then described the warm feeling that he had felt all day because of it. Steve didn't hesitate to engulf him in a hug. Bruce savored the touch he had been wanting and didn't complain that, when Steve pulled away, he left an arm around his shoulders.

They were sitting on the couch at this point, having moved there during the discussion, and Bruce wouldn't deny that he nestled closer. A while later Steve suggested a movie then left to change. Bruce changed and got some snacks ready while he was gone. They sat down and put in a random movie. Steve glanced at Bruce before yawning and stretching. His hand seettled on Bruce's shoulder and Bruce hid a grin at the obvious move. He tucked his feet under him and leaned into Steve's touch. Steve glanced at him again.

"Hey, is that my shirt?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bruce paused at a knock at his door. He had been about to start dinner when he was interrupted. He opened his door to find Steve, dressed up more than usual. In his hand he held… flowers?

"Hello, Bruce. I was wondering, th-that is, if you aren't busy, i-if you would, umm…. Gooutwithmeplease?" Bruce tilted his head.

"I got everything but that last part." Steve inhaled like it was his dying breath and held it for a second before he continued.

"I was wondering if you would go out. With me. Please." Steve's face was beet red by the end of this and Bruce watched the color spread for a moment before he let Steve relax.

"Yes, I would rather like that." He declared. Steve released his breath in a huge, relieved sigh. Bruce then grabbed the flowers Steve had been offering. "Come in while I change?" Bruce filled a cup with water to put the flowers in on his way to the bedroom, promising himself to find something better to put the beautiful lilies in. Steve sat on the couch and tried to not let his grin split his face in two. When Bruce came out Steve jackknifed to his feet but then just stared.

"Wow Bruce… You look… Wow." Steve breathed out.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bruce smiled. He hadn't really done anything special, just put on a different outfit and did his hair differently, he didn't think it made much of a difference. But the way Steve was looking at him, like he was the crown jewels of England, made him feel… well, incredible. Steve walked to his side and held out his arm for Bruce to take.

"All ready?" Bruce nodded and looped his arm through Steve's and they were off. Steve led them through the tower and to a car that was waiting for them. The car pulled away from the curb as soon as they were in and Bruce glanced up at the driver to see,

"Happy?"

"Hello, Dr. Banner, how are you?" Happy glanced at Bruce's face in the rear view mirror with a grin.

"Good, I guess." Turning to Steve he asked, "You got Tony's personal driver?" Steve grinned at him too.

"Only the best for you." Bruce blushed at that and looked away with a smile of his own.

Their first stop was at a restaurant. Steve turned to Happy and said, "I'll text you 10 minutes before we're ready." Happy nodded and Steve led the way into the restaurant. It was an authentic Japanese restaurant that had individual rooms and a sushi bar.

"Is this okay?" Steve asked Bruce anxiously as they took off their shoes before being shown into a room.

"It's great, Steve. I love sushi." Bruce told Steve earnestly. They sat down on cushions on opposite sides of the low table and consulted the menus. They placed the sheets where they marked down their choices outside then sat back and relaxed, enjoying the tea they had been brought. It was quiet, but it wasn't awkward, and eventually they started talking quietly. When the food came, Bruce tried to teach Steve how to use the chopsticks, unsuccessfully. Then he went to eat and Steve watched in awe as he maneuvered the utensils expertly. Bruce glanced up to see Steve watching him.

"Practice, practice, practice." Bruce told Steve jokingly, clicking the sticks together on each word. When they were done, Steve texted Happy. Happy picked them up then dropped them off outside a rather large building Bruce didn't recognize. They walked in. Bruce still didn't understand why they were there, until he saw the rink.

"Have you ever gone roller blading?" Steve asked with a hopeful expression in his eyes. Bruce shook his head mutely, still at a loss for words. "Great! I can teach you!"

Steve eventually got Bruce into his skates and almost onto the rink.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bruce asked, resisting as much as much as he could on wheels. Steve grabbed both his hands and pulled him forward gently, skating backwards.

"You'll be fine. Come on scaredy-cat!" Bruce took a deep breath and stumbled forward a few steps.

"There! I've done it, now can we please stop?" Bruce pleaded.

"You walked, you still haven't skated." Steve let go of Bruce's hands. "Here, watch me." Steve skated forward then returned back to Bruce.

"It's just longer steps then?" Bruce looked skeptical but tried it. He made his way slowly around the rink once then started to pick up speed, finally having fun roller skating.

"Uh, you might want to take it slower at first…" Steve said as they approached the turn. "You don't know how to turn as well yet and-."

"How do you STOP?!" Bruce yelled, seconds before he slammed into the wall. Steve was beside him in a second. Bruce was making strange noises and Steve hovered over him, panicking before he realized... Bruce was _laughing_. A relieved smile broke over Steve's face and he laughed too. He stood, carefully pulling Bruce with him.

"Let's teach you that first, yeah?"

"Yeah." Bruce echoed, wiping tears from his eyes, still chuckling. Steve continued to teach Bruce, amazed at how easily Bruce picked it up. But it was his first time and he had only fallen once. It had to happen sometimes. Almost everyone had left and it was just Steve, Bruce, and a couple teenagers who were eating and not paying attention when it happened. Bruce was just in front of Steve, looking back and about to try skating backwards for the first time when he let one leg drag too much while Steve glided forward. The effect was instantaneous. Their legs twisted and Steve put his arms around Bruce, trying to protect him. When they rolled to a stop, Steve loosened his arms around Bruce who lay straddling Steve, his head tucked into Steve's neck. Bruce slowly raised his head as Steve's hands slid down to the dip in his waist. Their eyes connected and they both froze, just inches separating them. Bruce slowly, almost questioningly, tilted his head and Steve lifted his. Their eyes drifted shut as their mouths met sweetly. Bruce moved to lean on his elbows, bracketing Steve's face. They pulled away gently, their eyes opening to find each other's. Then a grin broke out on Steve's face and Bruce blushed deeply. They slowly got up then went to leave. Steve walked him out and turned to the right. They started walking..

"The park is just one block over. There's one more thing there, then Happy will come take us home." Steve said. They walked through the park and when their hands brushed together, a blushing Steve wound their fingers together. It coaxed a smile out of Bruce as he saw Steve's trying-to-be-casual look. They continued on in relaxed silence until they reached a bench.

"Here." Steve said and they sat down.

"What's here?" Bruce asked, reclining and enjoying th moment of complete peace he felt.

"You'll see in about a minute." Steve answered with a grin. They sat in silence as the last rays of sun went over the horizon. Then Bruce gasped. The sun had illuminated the skyline, making the buildings darken with a beautiful halo of gold, pink, purple, and orange.

"This is amazing! How did you find out about this?" Steve grinned and poked Bruce.

"I don't spend all my time stuffed in a windowless lab." He replied and Bruce pouted.

"Hey! I don't spend _all_ my time there…"

"You do, too!"

"Do not!"

"Do, too!" And echoes of their laughter rebounded through the park as they watched the sun go down.


End file.
